Scooby-Doo Meets Nancy Drew
by NancieDru
Summary: I do not mean to steal in anyway. All characters and places belong to respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a while. When a case that Nancy Drew is working leads her to the West Coast she bumps into Mystery Inc. who are working their own investigation.
1. Chapter 1- Nancy

NANCY

I turned the corner, jumped over a wooden crate and hit the floor behind it. I heard a feet charge by then silence. I waited a few more minutes then peeked over the edge of the crate I was hiding behind. I hurdled the crate again then ran in the opposite direction that the feet were heading. Mobsters had the tendency to get nasty when you got close to their secrets and I was carrying a whole notebook full of their dirty little secrets that I had to get to the Chief. The footsteps were back and not far behind me, I turned a corner and saw that I had reached a dead end. There was a window and beyond that I could see a low rooftop. I grit my teeth as I ran and launched myself out the window, there were screams from below me as I soared over the road and to the rooftop. I hit it with a thud that knocked the wind out of me. As I glanced behind me I saw some of the men getting ready to follow after me and onto the roof so I climbed back to my feet and ran to the far side of the roof then down the fire escape. Thankfully the police had gotten my text and were waiting for me around the building. I sprinted around the corner to where I knew that the Chief was going to be waiting for me. I crashed into him then handed him the notebook and slipped into the crowd. After the mobsters were arrested the Chief turned toward me.

"Thanks again for all the help Nancy."

"Anytime Chief, but I have to get going, call me if there's anything I need to know."

"Will do Nancy, tell your father I say hello." I turned and walked over to my dodge charger and climbed in. When I arrived home my dad Carson greeted me in the kitchen. "Hi Nancy, Ned called he is going to be here in a half hour."

"Why didn't he call my cell?"

"He knew that you were going after the notebook today and didn't want to endanger you."

"Oh, good thinking on his part. I'm going to go get ready, the Chief might be calling, if you could answer my phone for me that would be wonderful."

"No problem."

I got into the shower and proceeded to get ready for my date with Ned. After I pulled on a black tank top and my favorite jean skirt. I slid my feet into a pair of black flip flops just as my phone began to ring. I ran downstairs and scooped my phone off of the table.

"Hello?"

"Hi Nancy, it's Ned. I'll be at your house in a couple minutes, we are running late to our reservations so if you could meet me outside that'd be awesome."

"Not a problem thanks for letting me know, see you in a bit."

"See you soon Nancy." I hung up my phone and called out to my dad, "Bye dad I'll see you later tonight."

"Bye! Have fun."

"I will." I went outside to wait for Ned in the driveway, just as he pulled up in his dad's convertible.

"Hop in!"

After I climbed into the car I leaned over and gave Ned a quick kiss. "Hi Ned."

"Hi hun, ready for dinner?"

"Yes! I have quite the story to tell you!"

"I'm sure you do!" When we reached the restaurant the hostess led us to a table in the back corner. As we sat down my phone rang again, I glanced at my caller ID and saw that it said, "Chief".

"Sorry Ned it's the Chief I have to take this."

"It's alright, you just solved that case and he may have questions."

"Thanks Ned," I slipped out the front door and answered my phone, "Hello?"  
"Hi Nancy this is Chief McGinnis. Did you know that the men were counterfeiting money?"

"I didn't know that! How did you find that out?"

"We found counterfeit money on them, they aren't the ones making it though. They're just distributing. Any ideas who could be behind this?"

"Not as of right now. I'll look into it but Ned is waiting to order because of me so I should get going. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. In the meantime did you have someone look at that notebook?"

"Yea, it's in some sort of code and in another language. Maybe you could take another look at it tomorrow?"

"For sure, try calling Dr. Hathaway down at Penn State."

"Sounds good, thanks Nancy."

"Bye Chief." I hung up then and went back to the table where Ned was waiting. "Sorry about that hun. It was Chief McGinnis, the people that I helped catch were working with some other people counterfeiting money."

"Wow, you sound like you've had quite the adventure. But then again don't you always?"

"That's true. What did you order for me?"

"Diet Coke of course."

"You know me so well." We passed the rest of the dinner with me filling Ned in on what had happened that day. He told me about visiting The University of New York they had been scouting him to play football there next year but he wasn't sure if that was where he wanted to go. I was going to be going to Harvard next year and studying law like my dad.

After dinner Ned and I went to a movie and then to the park. We hadn't seen each other in quite a while, and I had a feeling that since this mystery wasn't over yet we wouldn't be seeing much of each other until it was.


	2. Chapter 2- Daphne

"Like why do we have to like be the bait?" Shaggy said as Scooby nodded beside him.

"Because you two are the fastest." Velma said with a matter of fact smile.

"Like we're not doing it. Right Scoob?"

"How about for a Scooby Snack?" I said as pulled a container from my bag that had over a dozen Scooby Snacks in it and shook it. The two looked over at me and shook their heads. "Two Scooby Snacks?" They looked at one another then back at me then nodded. I popped open the lid and tossed them each two Scooby Snacks. The two then turned as headed out to find the monster.

"Come on guys," Fred started in the opposite direction as Scooby and Shaggy had. Velma and I followed him and helped set up the net. "Hey Daphne could you come hold this part of the rope? You'll pull it when I yell okay?"

"Sounds good Fred." I smiled at him patted him on the arm. He turned away and handed Velma a piece of rope then he went behind a pile of boxes. I glance up as I heard feet storming across the floor above us and knew that Shaggy and Scooby were on their way with the monster hot on their tails. I saw Velma duck down behind another pile of boxes then I followed suit. I heard the boys running down the stairs and turn left.

"Now!" Fred yelled and I pulled on the rope. There was a snarl and then I heard Velma cheer.

"We got him!" I hurried out of my hiding place and watched as Fred walked over to the net that was hanging in the center of the room with a werewolf caught in it.

"Alright let's see who this is." He pulled the mask off of the person in the net.

"Dr. Lee, just as we thought!" I said with a triumphant grin. "Time to call the Sheriff and let him know that we got our man!"

"Already done Daph, he's on his way. As you and Fred were setting up the trap I sent him a text letting him know that we would have his werewolf within the hour."

"Good idea Velma!"

"Like someone else is here!" Shaggy and Scooby dove behind a pile of boxes, a few seconds later the Sheriff came down the stairs.

"Hi Sheriff, want the wrap up?" Velma said as Fred lowered the net so that Dr. Lee could be arrested.

"Yes please."

"Dr. Lee was running short on funding and needed money. He knew the story of the old hidden treasure that is rumored to be down here. But what he didn't know was that the treasure wasn't money."

"It wasn't?"

"No," I cut in, "It was this painting."

"This signed Monet is worth $27,620,000." Velma said as we gently picked up the painting and showed it to the Sheriff.

"Are you sure?" They both stared at us as we nodded. "Wow."

"Like can we like go? Scoob and I are like starving."

"Yea gang let's go. Sheriff if you need anything or have anymore questions just call." We headed up the stairs and out to the Mystery Machine. Velma, Fred and I climbed into the front seat while Shaggy and Scooby climbed in the back. We hadn't even stopped the van before Scooby and Shaggy were out of the back of the van and inside the Pizza Palace. By the time we had parked and gotten into the restaurant the two of them had already cleaned out the buffet.

"Guys, calm down, if you eat that too fast they won't have time to make more!" Velma laughed. She hurried over to the counter to let the owner John know that we were here so that he could get as many pizza's out as quickly as they could.

"Nice job with the trap tonight Freddy." I said as I took his arm.

"Thanks Daphne, nice job finding that painting, I would have never known that it was worth so much." He said as he pulled me closer to him and we walked to where the guys were eating. I slid into the booth and Fred followed me in as Velma came back over with another pizza.

"John said that I should just bring this one over so that we could keep these two from eating out the restaurant!" We all laughed and took a slice before it disappeared before our eyes. Fred's phone started to ring, he pulled it from his pocket and glanced down at the caller ID.

"That's odd, it's the Sheriff. Hello?" He listened as the Sheriff talked then pulled the phone from his ear. "Do any of you know anything about counterfeit money?"

"Counterfeit money? No I didn't, Daphne?"

"Nope, and by the way those two haven't stopped inhaling the food I don't think they knew anything about it either. Right guys?"

"Right!"

"Well gang, looks like this mystery isn't over."


	3. Chapter 3- Nancy

The next morning I headed over to the police station. When I arrived I was led to the conference room where Chief McGinnis was waiting for me.

"Ready to take a look at this Nancy?"

"Yes Chief, did the doctor come from Penn State?"

"She got her about an hour ago. The ledger is mostly in Chinese, which doesn't really make sense because since you get this from the Russians?"

"I did. But you said that the people were working with someone else in counterfeiting right?"

"Yes but we don't have any idea who as of yet."

"Any ideas where they may be hiding or making the money?"

"No, but we're looking into it. The doctor said that there was something about California in the document but she hasn't gotten much from it. Do you want to take a look?"

"No, I don't want to get in her way. I can't read Chinese so I'll leave it to her."

"I'll call you as soon as I know something."

"You think that I'm going to be leaving before she's done? I want to go over what she has translated so far. She has been taking notes right?"

"Of course. I'll get you those, just give me a minute." Chief McGinnis went over to his desk and called for another copy of Dr. Hathaway's notes. As I was reading them over I noticed the doctor coming out of one of the side rooms with a triumphant look on her face. I followed her to the Chief's office.

"Chief McGinnis, I found something that I think you should know." He looked up and the professor continued, "This says that they were getting the counterfeit money from somewhere around Crystal Cove. It says that whomever is sending them the money is bringing it there to send. They don't know if that's where the person lives or not but that is where the money is coming from."

"Are you done with the whole book?"

"No, but I'm close. Should I keep going or no?"

"Please keep going if you have the time."

"Not a problem Chief McGinnis."

"Thank you so much for all your help Dr. Hathaway." She left then the Chief turned to me, "Alright Nancy, you ready to go to California?"

"Yep, I just need to see if Ned, George and Bess can come with. I think I need some back up for this one."

"Thank you Nancy. I'll let the local Police Department know that you're on your way."

"Thanks Chief."

"Good Luck Nancy." I left then, as I was driving home I picked up my phone from the seat next to me and called Ned.

"Ned, what are you up to for the next week?'

"Nothing much Nancy why?"

"Do you want to go to California?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yea, my case is going on there, and I have a feeling I'm going to need back up."

"You know you can always count on me to be there for you."

"Thanks Ned, can you leave tonight?"

"Yea, how many tickets will we need?"

"I don't know for sure. I still need to call Bess and George."

"Let me know as soon as you can and I'll get some tickets."

"Thank you Ned you're wonderful."

"Anytime Nancy." I hung up with Ned then called Bess.

"Hey Bess what are you doing this week?"

"Nothing much, I went shopping today and found the cutest skirt. And I found you a birthday present. It will probably have to be from George too because you know how she is about remembering birthdays and things like that."

"Bess."

"Oh Nancy you are going to love your gift!"

"BESS!"

"Oh right, what?"

"Wanna go to California? I need some help on the case there."

"Oh I'd love to! When are we leaving?"

"Tonight hopefully. Work for you?"

"No, it won't work for George either."

"Why?"

"It's our Grandpa's 85th birthday tomorrow. We will have to leave after that. Why don't you go ahead and George and I will meet you, and Ned I'm sure, in a couple of days."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Do you want Ned to get you two tickets or do you want to do that yourself?"

"We can do it. Thanks though."

"Alright, see you two in a few days."

"Okay, say Hi to Ned for me!"

"I will, bye."

"Bye!"

As I hung up with Bess I pulled into my driveway and saw my dad come out of the house. He paused at the door of his car and waited until I had gotten out of my car to come over.

"So what's going on?"

"I need to go to California to wrap up this case."

"For how long?" My dad said with a sigh, he had long ago given up trying to stop me from going on trips to finish cases. He knew that stopping me was more trouble than it was worth.

"A week or so. Ned and I are leaving tonight, Bess and George are going to meet up with us in a couple of days."

"Alright. Be careful and please let me know if things change."

"Sounds good dad. Love you."

"I love you too Nancy."


	4. Chapter 4- Velma

I couldn't believe what we were hearing. The man was helping counterfeiters, he didn't seem like the type of criminal who would have passed fake money. Although he was the kind of man who wanted to make a quick buck so if he wanted to make easy money one way to do it with counterfeit money is to buy a new car, then resell it. The money given for the car would be fake but the money you got back would not be. The more cars that you could buy and return the more easy money would be earned. But it didn't seem like that was part of his original plan. Unfortunately the Sheriff wouldn't let us in to talk with someone after we had caught them but I had a feeling that this was a time that we could talk him into it.

"Hey Fred, could we head over to the police station?"

"Why?"  
"Well I want to see if we will be allowed to talk to Dr. Lee."

"We have never been allowed to talk to any of the people that we've caught." Daphne joined in the conversation.

"I know that. But normally when we've caught someone the crimes have all been solved. With this one there is still some mystery to solve."

"But like, we already caught the guy."

"Shaggy!" I sighed, "If we don't wrap this one up it's going to drive me crazy, and it would make us look bad."

"Like oh well, he's in jail."

"Okay you two." Daphne said, "How about we stop back at the storehouse that was being haunted, look around again and then if we don't find anything we will go."

"Fine." I crossed my arms and stared out the window.

"Then we can like go for food?" The three of us in the front of the van, laughed as Scooby popped up at the mention of food.

A few minutes later we arrived back at the storehouse that Dr. Lee had been in. We all piled out of the Mystery Machine and headed into the building. When we walked into the building there was a loud bang then a scream. Fred, Daphne and I all took off toward the sound of the scream while Scooby and Shaggy ran in the opposite direction. As we ran toward the noise we were intercepted by a ghost. Or an imitation of a ghost, which was what the 'ghosts' tended to be. This was a new development in the case, there had only been a werewolf before, and we knew that Dr. Lee wasn't behind this monster since he was still in jail but that didn't rule out the counterfeit partner. As the ghost came toward us Fred, Daphne and I all ducked around the corner of a stack of crates. The ghost followed behind us as we kept running, I went left but Fred and Daphne turned to the right. I didn't bother to stop and try to follow them, and as I glanced over my shoulder I saw that the ghost had not decided to follow me. My next task was to find Scooby and Shaggy, I knew that the two of them would be hiding as near to food as they could get. This whole counterfeit thing just wasn't fitting into the puzzle for me. We hadn't found any evidence of counterfeit nor had we hear anything about counterfeiting from the local police, who had been much more cooperative as of late. I could faintly smell popcorn and I knew that the smell of popcorn would lure Scooby and Shaggy to the area; but why would there be popcorn in the warehouse?

As I crept down the hall I could hear voices talking. I wasn't sure if it was the boys yet but I was planning on finding out who it was either way. Before I could reach where the smell was coming from I heard two yells then saw Shaggy and Scooby running toward me.

"Like let's get outta here!" Shaggy yelled as they ran past me he seized my wrist and dragged me along with them.

"What's going on?!" I yelled as they pulled me along behind them.

"Like there's a ghost back there that wants us to get out. So we're getting out!" Even though it was clear to me that there were no such things as ghosts I knew that it wasn't worth pointing out at the time. I would just have to wait until we found Fred and Daphne; and until these two calmed down.


	5. Chapter 5- Nancy

Ned and I went over the case files that the Sheriff gave to us. "We need to go check out this warehouse that they caught Mr. Lee in."

"Why is that?"

"I want to look around and see if we can find some sort of link between the people back home and this Mr. Lee guy."

"Sounds good to me, what was the address?"

"I already put it in the GPS." I grinned over at Ned as I handed the small device to him.

"Thanks Nancy."

"No problem, now let's go!"

We arrived at the large warehouse and after parking around the corner we snuck into the building. I heard a male voice yelling, "RUN!" And there was a loud commotion and Ned and I dove back behind some boxes as the noise came toward us.

"Did you see that?" I whispered to Ned.

"Yea, was that a dog?"

"It was. And a really skinny dude. What direction did they go?"

"I saw them take a left up there."

"Let's go." We followed the sound of the two of them until they were right around the corner. Ned and I stopped and listened to the two people.

"Do you think the ghost is gone Scoob?" I glance over at Ned, and mouthed ghost? He shrugged, just as I was about to say something to him another voice joined in the conversation.

"Geeeet oooooutttt." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, a ghost? I mean come on who were these people? The two of them were another blur, as they bolted back away from us.

"Let's get outta here!"

"What's going on?!" A female voice joined in.

"Okay Ned, let's go we need to follow these guys." We ran behind them and quickly caught up to a group of four teenagers and a dog. I stopped behind the corner and Ned stopped behind me.

"What now?"

"We watch them until we figure out how these people are involved." There was a growl and suddenly their dog came bounding around the corner. "Yikes! Uh good dog?" I said while Ned and I slowly backed away from the large Great Dane.

"What do you have there Scooby?" The blonde boy said as he came toward us. Ned and I got ready for a fight, I felt Ned slide around the side of me and stand between myself and the dog. "Who are you?" The blonde guy asked as the rest of his friends moved closer behind him.

"Who are you?" Ned responded. If these people were involved with the money laundering we had to watch ourselves.

"We are Mystery Inc. I'm Fred Jones, this is my girl friend Daphne Blake, and this is Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo."

"I'm Ned Nickerson and this is my girl friend Nancy Drew." I stepped out from behind Ned and gave a small wave.

"Wait," The girl with the glasses, Velma, said staring at me, "You're THE Nancy Drew?"

"Yea,"

"Jenkies! I love your article in Mystery Monthly!"

"Thank you." I'd only met a few people who actually read my article in the magazine 'Mystery Monthly' but since Velma and her friends were into the Mystery business I was surprised that I didn't already know them. "So what were you guys doing here?"

"We are trying to wrap up a mystery." The pretty red-head, Daphne said. "We caught a man, Dr. Lee who was trying to steal a treasure here. The Sheriff called us a half hour later and told us that Dr. Lee was moving counterfeit money."

"What!? That's why were here."

"You are?"

"Yea, I was working a case involving the Mob on the East Coast. There was evidence that they were laundering money and distributing it, it came from a supplier here."

"Well gang, looks like we've got some new members." Fred said with a smile at Ned and I.

"Like then can they be the bait next time?" Shaggy said. We all looked over at him and Scooby nodded in agreement.

"We have two more friends showing up during the week but we'd love to join you guys." Ned said with a smile.

"Alright, let's get these guys!" We all grinned at one another. This was the start of a beautiful friendship.


	6. Chapter 6- Daphne

Velma was practically vibrating from excitement. "Nancy Drew! The Nancy Drew!" She looked over at us eyes shining, "She's a legend you guys, a legend. She's been a sleuth since she was 12 years old! She's helped capture over 150 suspects since she was 16!"

"Like how old is she now Velma?" Shaggy asked as he walked behind us.

"She's 18. I think that she's only a few weeks older than you are Freddy." We walked toward the Mystery Machine and were surprised to see Nancy and Ned coming toward us from the other side of the building.

"Hey Nancy! Ned! What are you two doing over here? I thought we were going to meet up at the Sheriff's office." I said as Fred unlocked to doors to the Mystery Machine.

"We were." Nancy said, "Until we saw our car. It's got some pretty vulgar stuff scratched into the side of our car and all of the tires are slashed."

"What?!" Velma gasped, "Who would do that?"

"Well, my guess is the counterfeiter's know that we're here." Ned said glancing over his shoulder. He looped his arm around Nancy's waist. It was then I noticed something shiny at his waist. He quickly tugged his shirt down as Nancy said, "We were hoping we could hitch a ride with you guys. At least to the police station so that we can report what happened."

"Sounds good to me! Hop in!" Freddy said from the driver's side. "Scooby if you want to jump into the back."  
"I can go sit in back with Shaggy too!" Velma said as she began to climb in back.

"Please let us Velma." Nancy said as she and Ned climbed into the back seat. "I can sit on Ned's lap so that Scooby doesn't have to go all the way to the back." She said with a smile as Ned got settled and she climbed in behind him. I climbed into the van beside Freddy and Velma climbed in to the seat next to me. As the van roared to life I whispered to Fred what I had seen on Ned's belt. We arrived at the police station with plenty of laughter and talking filling the Mystery Machine. After Ned and Nancy filled out a police report we met up with them in the Sheriff's office.

"All these kids overrunning my station." The Sheriff mumbled as we crowded into his office.

"Sheriff could we please talk to Dr. Lee?" Velma asked.

"No can do Velma. You know the rule." Sheriff McGunnis said simply as he sat down and leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on his desk.

"Excuse me Sheriff." Nancy said, "According the California State law we have the right to talk to him since we were hired as private detectives by the government." The authority in her voice was impressive.

"Who are you two again?" Sheriff McGunnis lifted his arms over his head.

"Nancy Drew and Ned Nickerson."

"Well Miss Drew I can't let the group of you talk to Dr. Lee because he's dead."


End file.
